You're Not Just My Weapon
by PrincessandherWarrior
Summary: Deep down the two loved each other, Maka was more than just his meister, Soul was more than just her weapon. They were fighting, the fight got heated words were said making one leave the house. Soma, Definitely Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning, around 10:00. It was dead silent outside the only thing you could hear was chirping of birds and shouting from inside Soul and Maka's home...You could hear shouting in the building, Soul and Maka were arguing. They had been arguing a lot since Soul had gotten hurt back at that church.

"Well maybe it's not such a good idea for me to be your meister anymore!" Maka shouts.

That made Soul silent, usually he would come back with. 'You're over reacting, go read and calm down, Maka.' but those words hurt him. He didn't think of her as just his Meister, He loved her. He didn't want to lose her, He couldn't confess his feelings because he knew that a girl like Maka would never feel the same.

"Maybe..." Soul replies his red eyes staring into Maka's forest green eyes.

The room went silent for a little bit until Soul made the first move which was walking off, leaving the house slamming the door behind him. Maka stood there staring at the door, she felt she was being a little hard on the white haired boy but sometimes she couldn't help it, her temper got the best of her.

She sighed and crumbled on the couch staring up at the ceiling thinking of Soul. As she did that, tears soon falling out of her eyes, she felt horrible for saying that, she didn't even know why those words came out. She guessed it was because she felt weak, she couldn't protect him from getting injured, he told her that it wasn't her job to do so, but she couldn't help but feel she needed to be able to protect him, He was her weapon, he was more than just a weapon to her, she loved him.

She soon fell asleep tired from the tired, tired from the arguing. Maka woke up in the evening, she sat up rubbing her eyes and saw it was 4:00 PM, she got up and walked around the house seeing if Soul had made his way home, Turns out no Soul.

*I better go look for him and apologize…* Maka thought slipping on her boots leaving the house to find her weapon.

She walked down the streets of Death City searching for the white haired boy, She heard laughter coming from the alley way, she smiled knowing it was Soul, she was glad to hear he was in a better mode, maybe he went to talk to Black Star and he helped, she ran towards him eagerly to see him.

"Soul!" Maka shouts stepping out to greet him. She stopped in her tracks seeing him with Blair the girl who they lost all their hard work for just because she was a 'Sexy Kitty'. Blair was all over him, like a stripper over their costumer seducing them.

Maka stood their ready to cry, but she didn't. She couldn't do that, not in front of him. Not in front of her. He should be able to do things like this. But it hurt her deep inside. She held her tears back and faced them, strongly.

"So that's the first thing you do when running out…Of course You find her…" Maka says.

"It's not what it looks like, Maka." Soul says.

Soul pushes Blair away to face Maka, Blair stands there saddened, she was blushing slightly at being caught, and Maka stands there.

"Maka…I…" Soul starts out but gets choked up with not knowing what to say.

"Save it, Just save it Soul...I don't care what you do...Maybe you can get her to be your partner!" Maka shouts running off letting her emotions get the best of her, crying.

"Ugh...Maka!" Soul shouts irritated leaving Blair standing their running after his meister.

Maka ran inside her home and immediately went to her room slamming the door locking it behind her, she hit the bed her face buried into the pillows sobbing once again, she hated how weak she was, her emotions always getting the best of her, acting like an idiot in front of the boy she loved but couldn't even tell him for being turned down by him.

"Maka, Open the god damn door, we need to talk..." Soul said through the locked door as he wiggled the knob.

"Go away Soul, I don't want to talk or see you, Go back to your precious Blair!" Maka shouts.

"Maka, open the door your being childish…If you don't open up I'm going to chop the door down." Soul snaps.

"You'll have to pay for it, Leave me alone!" Maka snaps back.

"Maka, Stop being so damn stubborn, sometimes it's hard loving you when you do that." Soul snaps

Maka sat up on her bed wiping her tears, her heart beat picked up pace as she heard him say what she thought he said. He just said he loved her but maybe that was just as a friend, a weapon. But he sounded serious.

Soul stood there embarrassed about blurting out his feelings through a door no less…He knew it was uncool to do that but she gave him no choice, she made him angry, not opening the door, He thought no one did that to a cool guy like him, no one. not even his cute meister he thought. Soul was about to walk away when he heard the door unclick opening up stood Maka facing him her sad green eyes staring into his, the room staying quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Maka, Stop being so damn stubborn, sometimes it's hard loving you when you do that." Soul snaps**

**Maka sat up on her bed wiping her tears, her heart beat picked up pace as she heard him say what she thought he said.**

**Soul stood there embarrassed about blurting out his feelings through a door no less…He knew it was uncool to do that but she gave him no choice and she made him angry. Soul was about to walk away when he heard the door unlocking and opening up stood Maka facing him, her sad green eyes staring into his red orbs, the room staying quiet.**

* * *

The two stood facing each other, Maka's green eyes staring into Soul's red ones, the room stayed quiet, the only thing heard was breathing and hearts beating fast.

"W-What did you just say, Soul?" Maka asks wanting him to say it again.

"Nothing…I just want to apologize…" Soul replies putting his hands in his pockets looking at the ground.

"Soul, Don't do that…Tell me, I heard you clearly shout you loved me, is that true do you love me or are you messing with me." Maka says.

"Maka, forget it, It doesn't matter...You wouldn't feel the same if It was true..." Soul says walking away to avoid another possible argument.

Maka goes after him entering the living room, He turns to her as she looks away looking down to the floor. "You idiot…" Maka blurts out only to shut her mouth and sighs before going any further.

Soul walked up to her, he was two inches from her, she blushed slightly. "Well Maka…I'm going to come right out and say it, I love you Maka Albarn…I have for a long time...Now do you have the guts to say the same or do you have the guts to reject me. Come on I'm ready." He was circling her like a wild cat circling it's prey.

He was behind her, His breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine, she was speechless, and soon she felt lips kissing down her neck. "Soul…" And soon enough she turned around and was pinned against the wall slightly.

He smirked looking at her, he wasted no time and sucked on the nape of her neck, his sharp teeth grazing the skin making her moan slightly which made her blush embarrassed at how easily she could give into the white haired boy, He pulled away licking the wound looking into her green eyes, his smirk turned into a smile.

"It seems you liked that…Maka." Soul says kissing her shoulder.

She pulls him closer to her, kissing him passionately, He kisses his meister back wrapping his arms around her waist, and the space between them was nothing. She pulls away.

"I love you, Soul...I'm sorry I said what I said earlier." Maka says looking into his red piercing eyes.

"It's not cool to dwell on things like that...It's over with and I love you." Soul says with a toothy grin on his face.

She smiles and kisses him again, Soul kisses Maka back,Maka wraps her arms around his neck bring him closer to her again, Soul dragged Maka to the couch, she lays down with him on top of her still kissing.

He kisses down her neck, he moves one of her piggy tails that got in the way, she didn't hesitate to remove his orange shirt making sure not to look at his scar, doing that would only cause her to be upset.

He latched onto her neck sucking on it, he bit her licking the wound as he sucked, and she moaned one hand gripping his hair and the other gripping his back making him groan slightly as her nails dug into his back which he ignored continuing. His fingers went to the bottom of her white button up school shirt, he slowly began to unbutton it, and his fingers touching her skin sending shivers up her spine making her feel on fire. She pulled him away from her neck and kissed him passionately

Soul kissed Maka back, he lightly bit her bottom lip and she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip asking for entrance, she opened her mouth wide enough soon feeling his tongue invade her mouth, and Maka wrapped her arms around Soul's neck once again pulling him closer deepening the kiss.

Before they could go any further, there was a loud knock on the door that could probably wake the dead, it interrupting them. Soul and Maka pulled away from each other looking into each other's eyes, he looked away and up over at the door annoyed at the bothersome interruption.

"T-They'll go away." Maka says blushing as she heard herself sounding so desecrate just to have her weapon to herself. She soon was pulling him back down to her.

He kissed her again only for the annoyance to knock again this time a whole lot louder than before, Soul growled annoyed, He got off of her finding his shirt putting it back on. He wanted to kill whoever that was.

Maka sat up buttoning her shirt, straightening herself out, she felt a bit saddened at the interruption removing his warmth from her body. The person knocking, knocked even louder impatient.


	3. Chapter 3

**There will be a movie in this part, I didn't really know what it would be so just imagine some kind of movie. Enjoy the chapter! :**)

* * *

Before Soul and Maka could even answer the door, it was burst open by none other than the blue haired loud center of attention Black Star, Soul blinked at how impatient his friend was.

"What took you so long, God...You know you can't keep a Star waiting, I beat Death. I'm like a celebrity." Blair Star says crossing his arms like a child.

"You broke into our home, what kind of person does that, what kind of friend would do that...Why couldn't you have waited for one of us to care enough to answer it or maybe we were busy or not even home!" Maka shouts.

"You're home…But how would you be busy, all you do is read probably some type of porn..And Soul is never busy." Black Star replies.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka shouts hitting Black Star on the head with her thick book she carries on her.

"Yeah, Yeah. Black Star, Now isn't really a good time, we're cleaning our house." Soul says going to the door luckily it wasn't broken off its hinges, but knowing Black Star it could have. Soul scratched his head boredly before holding the door open waiting for him to leave.

"But…But…Everyone's here…Importantly I'm were planning on hanging out on here having some quality friend time with our two favorite people." Black Star says.

"You're kidding." Maka says.

"He's not…." Soul replies.

Soon Tsubaki Black Star's partner, Liz and Patti Thompson, and the symmetry freak as Soul would call him. Death the Kid walked into the house.

"Your door is kind of asymmetrical…" Kid says.

"Don't complain, you freak." Soul snaps.

"Welcome…We will get that fixed as soon as we can…Enjoy yourself as you're here." Maka says with a smile on her face.

Patti was poking Soul in the cheek, Soul looks down at her with a slight annoyed look on his face. "What are you doing, Blondie. That isn't cool to poke someone like that…"

"You seem angry, Mr. Evans." Patti says.

Soul walked away from her, Time passing by. The group agreed to watch a movie together. Maka was asked to go in the kitchen to make popcorn for Black Star in the middle of the movie, she didn't fight him for she had gotten bored of the movie, she was glad he did, she left going into the kitchen which was closed off from the living room.

As the movie went on Soul didn't pay attention to it, he was bored and all he could think of was Maka. He got up making an excuse on going to the bathroom, he told them not to pause the movie, keep going so it can get over and they could leave.

He walked into the kitchen seeing Maka was by the microwave tapping on the counter waiting for it to be done, he smirked slightly and walked over wrapping his arms from behind around his meister pulling her close

"Glad you could join me, Soul. I was getting a little lonely." Maka says with a smile on her face as she turns around facing him.

Soul kisses her passionately, Maka kisses him back wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling him closer, soon he was pressing her against the wall, there wasn't any space between them. He pulls away kissing down her neck, sucking on the nape of her neck. His hand traveling up her shirt touching her skin.

"S…Soul…I…I want you…" Maka whispers in a moan.

Interrupting them from their moment, the microwave beeps, and soon was heard Black Star shouting. "Where's the popcorn, I'm starving. You can't keep a big star waiting, I need to feed myself!"

Soul pulls away from the blushing Maka who was adjusting herself once again, Soul took it upon himself to open the microwave opening the slightly hot bag dumping the popcorn into a big container. The two go back into the living room. They return seeing the movie over, Kid on the floor with Black Star hovering over him about ready to hit him.

"Black Star back away from Kid, I don't want the blood of a grim reap on the carpet." Maka says.

"He started it, by calling me an abomination for not being symmetrical, I mean who cares,I'm a star who needs symmetry." Black Star snaps.

"H-How dare you, you garbage! You talk bad about symmetry, I should destroy you, and you're not a star. Your filth!" Kid replies.

Black Star growls angrily and goes to hit Kid only for the bowl of popcorn gets flung hitting him in the head. He gets off of Kid crouching on the ground rubbing his head.

"Ouch…Soul, Why did you do that?" Black Star asks.

"Like Maka said, we don't want Kid's blood on the carpet. Take your stupid fight outside or go home." Soul says leaning against the doorway.

"Since when do you agree with Maka here, she's just a bookworm idiot." Black Star snaps standing up.

Liz and Patti take Kid, thanking Maka for letting them over before leaving. Now it was just the four of them.

"Maka's my meister, I should start being on her side once in a while from now on…I'm not going to get anywhere if I'm always agreeing with you, it will help with our resonance." Soul says.

"Whatever Soul get back to me when you start acting cool man, Tsubaki let's go. We should leave these lovebirds alone." Black Star snaps leaving the house.

"O-Okay B-Black Star…Thank you Maka, Soul. It was nice to be here." Tsubaki says before stepping out with Black Star.

Soon Maka was already down cleaning the popcorn putting it back into the bin, Soul helped her. They went to the kitchen throwing it out, She stood in the kitchen and sighed leaning against the counter.

"I better clean up the living room, it's a mess..." Maka says ready to walk out of the kitchen only to be pulled back by Soul.

"The living room can wait…We should get back to what we were doing before…" Soul says his lips placing small kisses down her neck, his arm wrapped firmly on her waist and his other arm pinning her there.

She gasped as he softly bit her neck, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he sucked on her neck earning a small moan from her. He dragged her to the bedroom laying her down onto the bed.

"Maka, Are you sure about this?" Soul asks looking down at her, his eyes looking into her green ones.

"I'm sure...I want you, Soul." Maka replies pulling him down to her level kissing him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright here it is finally. This is my very first actual straight lemon so please excuse it if it sucks. Anyway enjoy. And i didn't write it in but there is definitely protection. **

* * *

Maka pulled him down and kissed him, Soul kissed her back. She pulled him on top of her so there wasn't any space left between them. Maka pulled away taking Soul's orange shirt off tossing it to the floor.

Soul unbuttoned Maka's school shirt finally able to take it off of her without interruptions, he tossed to the floor, she blushed as her top half was left in a white bra, She slightly moved her arms to cover herself only for Soul to take them and pin them above her, he bent down and kissed her again. He pulled away and kissed down her neck licking the nape.

Maka ran her hands through his beautiful white-hair, she pulled it as he sucked on her neck, and she bucked her hips into him moaning lightly. She blushed as he kissed down her chest making her arch her back. He removed her bra tossing it to the floor making Maka blush even more.

The two looked into each other's eyes, Maka cupped his face pulling him in for a passionate kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing him into her. He licked her bottom lip, his tongue entering her mouth, her tongue joined the party and began to dance along with his.

He pulled away kissing down her chest, her hands wandered up and down his back. Maka dug her nails into his back when she felt his teeth slightly graze her nipple.

She moaned out as she felt his lips around it sucking on it as he teased the other one with his hand. He licked circles around it slightly biting it as his other hand worked the other hardening them.

He felt Maka's hands move from his back to his belt to take it off, he smirked and moved away from messing with her breasts to looking up at her, his eyes clouded with love and lust.

"I didn't know you were this eager, Maka." Soul says knowing he had to give her shit about it.

"S-Shut it, Soul." Maka replies blushing redder than she already was.

Soul chuckles before nibbling on her ear before whispering. "Don't be so shy, Maka."

He roughly but passionately kisses her , his hands traveled down her chest, down her stomach going by her skirt feeling her legs up going up rubbing circle around her inner thighs.

She kissed him back returning to what she was doing, taking off his belt. She tosses it to the floor.

Soul pulled away and kissed down her upper half more faster this time, he slipped her skirt off leaving her in her pink undies.

Soon he was hovering over her being a gentlemen removing his own pants so she didn't have to struggle with them. He was left in his black boxers.

The two stare into each other's eyes as they were face to face, half-naked. Breaking the silence Maka giggles and tackled Soul, her arms resting on each side of him, she was pressed against him.

Before going any further Maka took out her pigtails putting the hair ties on her wrist. She smiled and leaned down to the beautiful boy below her, her weapon, the one she loved. Maka leans down capturing his lips with hers.

Soul switched their positions still kissing her, Maka wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands traveled down her. Lower and Lower each time making her heart beat pick up, beating rapidly as he snaked his hands inside her panties. Teasingly touching her, he moved his hand out making her whine

Soon enough the bottom garments were removed, her arms were clung around his neck as he moved deep inside her. Moans filled the room as thrusts got more intense, Maka shouted out Soul's name as he thrusted harder inside her. She pulled his hair slightly and clawed his back roughly. Soul bit and sucked on her skin, knowing his teeth they were sure to leave marks. As everything built, She bits his neck to quiet herself.

Soon the two reach their end, panting and sweaty, they lay together cuddled together Maka lay close to Soul with his arms wrapped around her protectively, falling asleep blankets covering them for their rest for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

It was early in the morning around 10:00, Soul was asleep slightly, he moved his arm around to feel the body beside him only not to, his eyes flutter open and soon hears the shower running, he smiles slightly before getting up stretching.

Maka's eyes were closed as she enjoyed the warm water fall onto her skin, even better she enjoyed what she was thinking about, last night. She never knew herself to think this way, I guess it's what happened to her thanks to being with her weapon. Her eyes opened as she felt arms wrap around her, she turned to him thinking this was just a dream, except it wasn't, he made sure of that by pressing his lips gently against hers in a passionate kiss.

She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. His hands rested on her waist. Maka pulled away from him. Soul smiled slightly before squeezing some shampoo in his hand before rubbing it in Maka's hair washing it making her blush. Maka did the same with him. They shared a passionate kiss before finishing up there shower together

Out in the living room, Maka was in her normal uniform she was laying on the couch reading a book, She didn't cook because maybe they could go out to breakfast or something. Soul yawned slightly as he walks out of his room where he had his clothes and had to change into, he pulled on a blue and white long sleeved shirt, he walked over sitting next to his meister.

"Don't you get tired of reading?" He asks as he looked at the girl who was intrigued by the book, he knew he had to fix that.

"No." Maka replies not taking her eyes off of the pages in her book.

Soul lays back slightly on the couch, he groans. "I'm bored Maka."

"Entertain yourself then." Maka replies turning the page.

He smirks and moves closer to her, He runs a hand up her leg, she slaps his hand lightly as she reads.

"Down boy." Maka says.

"You told me to entertain myself and so I am." Soul replies as he doesn't stop after that slap.

"I meant like playing a video game or listen to music. Not feel me up, Soul." Maka replies blushing.

"But Maka, Don't be like that. Not now. I want to entertain myself with you." Soul replies his crimson eyes staring into her green ones as he got closer in between her legs making her blush even more.

She felt like she was frozen as she looked at her weapon in front of her, Soul slipped the book out of her hand, it dropped to the floor, He then kissed her passionately, She wrapped her arms around the white haired boy's neck. His hands rested on her legs. He smirked as he felt her tongue slid across his bottom lip, He opened his mouth allowing her tongue to enter his mouth, his tongue did the same with her.

Maka tightened her grip on his neck pulling Soul closer, He moved his hands up her body stopping at her waist, he had a firm grip pulling her even closer on top of him, She continued kissing him as she straddled him.

Soul pulled away from the kiss, his mouth placing soft kisses down her neck, he pulled away and ripped her shirt off.

"H-Hey, That was my favorite button up, Soul." Maka whines.

"I'll find another one for you so I can just rip it off again." Soul replies as he pulls her closer again returning to kissing her neck.

"You better, I mean...Find another one." Maka replies.

"Don't worry, I'll owe you a lot more." Soul replies nibbling on her ear softly earning a light moan.

He moved his hand down her body, His hand going up her skirt and into her panties, he stroked her womanhood softly before picking up speed earning more moans from the blonde, he rubbed her sensitive pearl slowly with his palm as he moved a finger inside her soon adding another moving them inside her. As she started to enjoy it, He pulled them out staring at her before licking them clean making the blonde blush harder than before

Before the two partners could go any further, the door opened walking in was Blair.


	6. Chapter 6

"Maka, Oh my little Soul boy. I'm home at least for a few seconds only to grab some milk, I wanted to say while I was here that I was sorry about the other night!" Blair shouts.

"So not cool...It's okay. Just get the milk and leave." Soul says more to himself than out loud.

Maka freaks embarrassed at being caught by the cat Blair, She got off of Soul, she gathered her shirt putting it on wrapping it around her covering up.

Blair only giggled. "I only came to get some milk...I'll be leaving now, Have fun.." She giggled as she left with the milk slamming the door softly.

Maka took her pig tails out and laid on the couch still clutching her shirt to her body, and giggled slightly, Soul looked at her curiously. "That was embarrassing." She said.

"It could have been worse, your father could have walked in and flipped out like the psycho he is." Soul replied.

She hits him with a pillow. "That's disturbing, I can't believe you mentioned that...Great thanks Soul, you just scarred my mind..."

"Well...Let's fix that." He says as He pulled her shirt off her shoulders and threw it to the ground and pulled her close to him.

She ran her fingers through his soft white hair as her arms snaked around his neck, she was back straddling him again. He kissed her for a brief moment before pulling away and traveling kisses down her neck, she pulled his hair as his teeth grazed her skin lightly.

He sucked on her neck being careful not to hurt her with his sharp teeth. She moaned lightly tugging on his hair pulling him even closer. Maka loved the feeling of his teeth on her flesh. Soul pulled away and licked the wound softly showing a sign of apology.

Soul smiled before transforming one of his hands into his blade, So he wouldn't hurt his meister, he lightly slashed so the middle of Maka's cute white with a matching small bow in the middle of the bra and soon peeled it off of her, she growled lightly.

"That was also my favorite bra." Maka whines.

"Too late now." Soul replies, his hand finally back to normal.

He switched their positions, she was laying on the couch with him on top of her, He ran his tongue along her neck as he placed gentle kisses down her neck at the same time. He moved down further down, his tongue swirled along her left pink nub, his right hand tweaking the other, she arched her back slightly moaning lightly. He sucked on it, lightly biting the underside of her, her hands tugged roughly on his hair.

Soul pulled away and worked on the other, his left hand playing with the other. He pulled away and planted soft kisses down her stomach before reaching the hem of her skirt.

"Soul, Why am I the only one half-naked here?" Maka asks.

"Because I like you naked that's why." Soul replies as he removed her plaid skirt. He also removed his long-sleeved shirt as well just please her.

Maka smiled, Soul kissed her passionately, She kissed back. His tongue slid inside her mouth dancing with hers. Maka's arms returned around Soul's neck. Soul's hand roamed down her body, touching her legs traveling up further spreading them further, she squirmed lightly as his hand brushed against her, He smirked into the kiss as he moved his further up along her stomach before moving back down intruding her panties.

His hand brushed along her downstairs making her buck into him, he pulled away from the kiss as he removed her underwear. She blushed even more.

"Wow, I'm shocked you didn't rip that as well." Maka says with a smile on her face.

"I can if you want me to." Soul replies as he kissed her forehead and then placed his lips on Maka's kissing her passionately, Maka kissed back. Soul's hand traveled down touching Maka's stomach before reaching below her, He touched her inner thighs before brushing his finger against her womanhood making her whine into the kiss.

He moved down lapping at one of her nipples making her moan a little, Soul slid a finger inside Maka wiggling it around, He wasted no time and slid in another finger thrusting them out of her, in and out at a fast speed. Maka moaning out, Soul kissed the closest spot on her chest. Soul picked up him speed thrusting harder and faster inside her. He moved them out of her as he pulled her into a kiss.

As they kissed, He felt her hands reach undoing his belt, she slid it off dropping it to the floor, unbuttoning his pants. She pulls away and looks into his eyes.

"Soul, Could you slip your pants off now?" Maka asks.

"Since you asked so nicely." He replies as he moved removing his last remaining garments.

The two soon returned to kissing, Things moved further on.

"Y-You can m-move now." Maka says blushing.

"You know your so cute when your nervous." He says flashing a smirking smile.

"S-Shut it, It's not the time to remark my nervousness, and it's not c-" Maka was cut off by his lips placed on hers in a kiss.

She moaned into the kiss as he slowly moved inside her, her arms tightly snaked around his neck. She clawed his back as he started picking up pace. He pulled away from the kiss allowing her voice to carry out the room. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer, deepening. He rested his head on her chest as he moved. His eyes closed listening to her sounds.

The room quieted as they two finished. They lay there together cuddled up. He looked down seeing his meister was fast asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Once his energy came back he picked her up along with their clothing going to their room to rest up.


	7. Chapter 7

The day flew by with the two lovers cuddling and sleeping in the entire day in bed, Around Evening the phone rang frankly to loud for anyone's ears. Soul reached over answering.

"Yo, this is your friend Black Star, I heard you and Maka haven't made a move to RSVP for Kid's party, Why is that? No don't answer that...The four of us are going together so hurry up man." Black Star rambles.

"Party? No thanks." Soul replies as he was about ready to hang up.

"Don't hang up on me, Now Tsubaki and I are expecting you and your girlfriend to be ready when we plop down on your front door." Black Star replies ending the call.

When he turned over he saw his meister was already up and dressed, that woman never wasted time, He thought as he sat up rubbing his head yawning.

"Morning, Maka." Soul says.

"Soul, It's afternoon." Maka replies with cheery smile.

"Way too early, How about you come back to bed and call it a night?" Soul questions.

"No, It's already 4 who knows when they'll be here and knowing Black Star, He'll be here early...Now leave so I can pick out my outfit." Maka replies.

Soul got up, he already had his pants on. He grabbed his shirt before standing in front of Maka with a smirk before kissing her. "You're so cute when your even bossy."

Maka shooed him out as she blushed. Time passed, Soul was sitting on the couch wearing a simple black and white suit, Maka walked out wearing a cute hot pink dress, matching shoes and she wore her hair down. As she walked out and kissed Soul, Black Star burst through the door.

He was wearing a suit with a green tie that was lazily laying there, Tsubaki wore a whitish green dress and her hair was up in a bun. She stayed silent the whole time.

"The almighty Black Star is here, Congratulations on getting together boys and girls, now let's go before the two of you go back to hibernating, Soul I have to say, You could have done better, like Blair." Black Star says.

"Shut up, Black Star." Maka snaps.

"It's true...But I'm happy for you both." Black Star says with a smile as he ruffles Maka's hair earning a growl.

Soon enough, The party begun at the mansion. It went on for hours, Maka searched the party for Soul, She stepped outside seeing him just leaning over the railing looking out.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" Maka says making small conversation.

"It is, But it isn't as beautiful as you, Come here." Soul says holding a hand out to her.

She smiled and took it before being pulled over, his arms wrapped around her holding her close, It stayed silent as they looked up to the sky. Maka took a couple of glances at her weapon, She'd always do this, even before. It was a habit of hers. She smiled before placing a kiss on his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck which his rested on her waist.

They pulled away from each other because of he familiar shriek that came from the man known as Spirit, Maka's Father. They saw he had the look of horror on his face, He stood with his legs spread and his finger pointed out towards the two.

"You little! Get your hands off my Maka, You swine, I thought you found her revolting!" Spirit shouts.

"Hey! I find that offensive!" Maka shouts.

"Sorry Darling Maka, I don't find you revolting, your my little girl and I love you." Spirit cries.

"Old man, Things chance, Live with it." Soul says as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"L-Live with it! I will not have white haired, vampire babies running around, I will find a way to stop this!" Spirit shouts as he runs off.

"Apparently I'm twilight now." Soul says.

"Don't listen to him, His an idiot. I love you Soul." Maka says.

"I know your father is a idiot. All that matters is our feelings, it's not cool to listen to others." Soul replies.

"Let's go back in." Maka says dragging him in without a word from him,


	8. Chapter 8

"Maka, Come out of the room, You've been locked in there for days, I know what your father did at the party was embarrassing but you can't let that control your life. Move on from it, I want to see my meister sometime y'know." Soul says knocking on the door.

Maka sighed as she shuffled off of her bed going to the door and opened the door walking out earning a smile from her boyfriend. She says nothing and hugs him.

"I'm sorry for locking myself in my room for days, I just wasn't feeling well." Maka says.

"It's okay,I'm just glad you came out but next time if you decide to lock yourself in there, lock me in with you." Soul replies.

Maka smiles and nods, She pulled away from Soul and looked into his eyes as he caressed her cheek lovingly before placing a short passionate kiss on her lips.

They turn their attention to the door hearing a knock on the door, Maka frowns at the unexpected company, she loved her friends but she wasn't in the mood today.

"I'll turn them away, you relax on the couch." Soul says.

"Thank you, Soul. I love you." Maka says kissing his cheek before settling on the couch.

Soul walks to the door as the knocking got louder, He growled before opening it. Barging in was Maka's father. Spirit.

"We're not in the mood for company." Soul says.

"Too bad you little brat, I've come to get my daughter." Spirit says.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, You can't grab me either I'll just call the cops and report you for kidnapping." Maka snaps standing up.

"Maka, Don't be so hard on me, I'm only doing this because I care!" Spirit replies.

"I don't care, get out. It's my life and if I choose to share it with Soul then I will!" Maka shouts.

"No, You can't. Not him. He is a scum, he's a reckless pig!" Spirit replies shouting just as much.

"You know I'm here in the room right?" Soul questions.

"I don't care you little...This isn't over...I will find a way, a way to end this, If you think I'm bluffing don't because, I'm serious. Maka, I know you'll hate me for it but it's for the best." Spirit says.

"I already hate you, you idiot. Now get out." Maka shouts as she throws a book at him.

Spirit quickly removes himself from the home leaving Soul and Maka to remain alone together. Maka sat back down on the couch pulling her legs in to her chest holding them close as she rested her head on them. Soul sat next to her rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm so sorry about him, Soul." Maka apologizes.

"You don't need to apologize, I'm sorry I let him stay for so long to place more empty threats." Soul says as he pulled Maka close holding her in his arms.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you, Soul." Maka replies as she lies on his chest.

He smiles before kissing her head. "As will I, Now as I said before let's relax here, We can spend the day watching movies or something."

Maka smiles slightly as she looks up at him her green eyes staring into his red ones. "Sounds like a plan."

Spirit sat in the dark at his home, he was biting his nails as he stared at a photo of Maka and him, he was holding her when she was younger and the hugest of smiles were on their faces, a tear slid down his cheek as he kissed it.

"I'm so sorry Maka, I'm sorry you hate me...I'm sorry I'm a horrible father...But what I'm going to do is for the best...I cannot let that garbage have my daughter." Spirit says as he stood up and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing the numbers.

"When can you be here, Great, tomorrow afternoon is perfect I mean the sooner the better. Thank you for doing this, I mean of course you would, She's a part of you as well and I'm sure she may be happy. Before we end this call I just want to say I'm glad you picked up I thought you wouldn't because you hate me." Spirit talks into the phone to the person on the other line.

The conversation was soon over and Spirit was back sitting on the couch, He clutched the photo in his hand hugging it close to him as he slid down lying on the couch. "This is for the best..."


	9. Chapter 9

Soul and Maka spent the day at the mall with their friends, they were sitting in the food court just chilling before they adventured. Soul had his arm around Maka most of the time during the trip. Tsubaki had to keep an eye on the wild Black Star who kept getting yelled at for being too loud by a couple of security guards who finally threatened they would throw them out if it kept going on. Liz was quiet while Patti kept poking Kid and clinging onto him and making animal noises.

Maka made the group stop as she was fascinated by a book shop, She smiled. "Let's go in!"

"No way, Books are for boring people, I'm too awesome for books." Black Star replies as he snorted his nose in the air.

"You just don't understand them because you're an idiot Black Star." Maka replies.

"Let's just go in for a minute, We're all here to have fun, it wouldn't be cool if we didn't bother making everyone's trip worth coming." Soul says as he tugged on Maka going into the shop.

The others followed, Everyone just stood there, Even Soul. As Maka looked around, She was like a little girl in a candy shop. Black Star eventually moved going into the adult section which didn't end well for him for the front desk had to ask him and everyone else to leave.

"You idiot, You got me kicked out of a book shop. Book shops are my baby, I never get kicked out, Why did you have to do that, Black Star!" Maka shouts bawling her fist up and glaring at him.

"Curiosity got the best of me, Let's go I'm starving." Black Star says.

"Maka-Chop!" Maka shouts as she hits him over the head.

Maka walked off, Soul followed her. He pulled her off to the side away from the other and kissed her passionately, She leaned against the wall as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer kissing him back. He pulled away.

"I thought I was your baby." Soul says with a smirk.

"Books are my baby too that will never change." Maka replies with a small smile.

"I know, I'm cool with that." Soul replies as he kisses her again.

The group left the mall going their separate ways, Soul and Maka drove on Soul's motorcycle back to their home. Maka went to unlock the door only for it to be already open, The two look into each other's eyes before Soul transformed into a scythe and she was holding him grip in her hand as she went inside ready to attack the intruder only to stop.

"D-Dad, M-Mom?" Maka questions shocked as her green eyes went wide

Soul returned to his human form as he stood there silently with his hands in his pockets, Maka let her guard down as she felt there was nothing wrong.

"Hello darling." Her mom says with a smile on her face.

"Mom!" Maka cries as she hugged her tightly her arms wrapped around her mom's waist.

She pulls away and stands up straight facing her. "What are you doing here, I thought you were in Rome."

"I came because I missed you, How about we sit down?" She says.

"I can leave so you can spend time together." Soul says interrupting.

"Please do." Spirit says.

"No it's alright, Soul can stay here." Her mother replies interrupting.

The four of them sat on the couch, It went Spirit, Her mom, Maka and Soul. Spirit had a smile on his face he couldn't contain, he was just excited.

"How was your trip, Did you fall in love with someone sweet and better than my father?" Maka asks.

"It was fine, No I didn't fall in love but I did meet different interesting men. Anyway...Besides missing you...I came for another reason." She says.

"What?" Maka questions now curious and eager for her to show her intentions of this visit.

"Well I was thinking since things aren't working out with your father...How about you come live with me?" She reveals.

"Wait your moving back here?" Maka asks.

"I'm afraid not...I'm going to settle down for a while in Rome, I find it beautiful." She says.

"Oh..." Maka replies as she was filled with disapointment.

"So what do you say, Do you want to live with me in Rome?" She asks again.

"I'm sorry Mom, I love you but I have to turn you down, I have a life here. I love my school, My friends. I love Soul." Maka says as she places a hand on Soul's hand with a smile.

"You have no choice, Maka. You're going with your mother and that's final. Your stuff is already packed, Asking you was just so we could ease you into it, You said no so now it's being forced on you." Spirit says.

"No, I don't want to go. I want to stay with Soul, You can't do this. Mom please." Maka cries.

Spirit and her mother stood up as Maka did that same backing away from them near her room.

"I'm sorry honey but I think it will be good for you, Maka." She says.

"F-Fine...But I need to go to my room to get something..." Maka says wiping tears that began to fall from her eyes as she walked away from the group.

The room was silent except for the sound of Spirit clicking his shoe on the floor, Mom took a seat on the couch to wait.

"I've been as quiet as I could keep myself. I've tried to be as polite as I could but this, This has gone to far, Just to end our relationship. Don't you know what you're doing to her, your ripping her away from the only home she has known. You're moving her from her friends." Soul says.

"Shut up, You Evans family isn't good. you rich musicians think your better than everyone. All you do is hurt the ones you love, cheat on them. I won't let you hurt my daughter." Spirit snaps.

"I'm not like my family, I'm here at DWMA because I was given the chance to change myself. I'm thankful because I wasn't like them because I had a weapon inside me that I could put to good use. I chose not to be like them, I've even tried giving up playing the piano because I don't want to end up like them. And if I did end up hurting her I would do my best to make it up to her." Soul says.

"Spirit, You shouldn't talk about hurt, you hurt me by cheating on me." Mom adds.

"Yeah...Yeah...Where is she, she's been in her room for a while now." Spirit says changing the subject.

"I'll go get her." Soul says as he got up going to her room, he knocked before entering.

His eyes went wide as he saw she wasn't in the room, He went to the bathroom to see if she was in there, he then felt a chill come across the room, he saw the curtain fly, he walked up and saw the window was open, He looked out seeing no trace of her.

"Maka!" He shouted.


	10. Chapter 10

Maka walked the streets of DWMA, It was around midnight, it was chilly and light snow fell from the sky. She didn't know where she was going, she felt bad for leaving Soul, but she had no choice. Her parents forced her to leave, they wanted to ship her off.

She wasn't watching where she was walking pulled out of her thoughts she ran into something, she looked to see it was a person, a friend. She was met with her friend in black and white, Death the Kid.

"Hi Kid, I'm sorry for running into you, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Maka says placing her arms behind her nervously.

"No need to apologize, Maka. What are you doing out here, it's the middle of the night?" Kid questions.

"Before I answer your question...What are you doing out here?" Maka replies.

"I was just on my way back from a mission." Kid answers.

"I see...I ran off because Spirit called my mother to come take me with her back to Rome." Maka answers.

"Why would he do that, Spirit loves you, He wouldn't want to be away from you." Kid says.

"He doesn't like Soul." Maka responds.

"Ah, Now I understand. Soul's not really the one to like all that well...But it's not fair to you to take you away from your friends." Kid says.

"Let's not talk about that...I know this may be weird but could I maybe hide out at your home until I figure out what I'm gonna do, I'll be gone in the morning, I promise, Kid." Maka asks placing her hands at her side.

"Of course you can, What are friends for? But just don't move anything around." Kid says making it clear he wanted things to stay symmetrical.

Maka smiles agreeing, Kid and Maka walked off side by side leaving to get to Kid's mansion.

After getting chewed out by Maka's father, Spirit and Maka's mother had finally left the apartment. Soul sat on the couch, he ran his fingers through his white locks before resting his head in the palms of his hands.

He looked up over at the window looking at it snow, he whispered to himself. "Come home soon, Maka. It's not cool to get snowed on." His head turned to the front door as it opened, his face lit up hopeful only for it to turn back down to sorrow. "Oh Great." He commented.

"My soul boy looks sad, What's wrong, Mew?" Blair questions walking over sitting on his lap.

"Maka's gone. Now could you please get off me, Blair?" Soul snaps. instead of waiting for her to remove herself, he pushed her off his lap and dumped her on the floor.

She looked up at him with a pouting expression, she stood up brushing herself off before placing herself next to Soul on the couch.

"Maka's gone? Like she went to the store?" She questions.

"No, She ran off after her stupid father dropped a bombshell telling us he's sending her away with her mom, I'm afraid she won't come back." Soul says venting out.

"She will come back, I'm sure." Blair says putting a reassuring and comforting hand on his shoulder before getting up to leave.

"How do you know?" He asks.

"Simple, She has to come back because you're her weapon and she's your meister, you need each other. Everything has to work out, now get some sleep, you look tired Scythe Boy." She says winking before vanishing to her room.

Soul stayed in his place which was where he was sitting on the couch, he decided to lay on the couch, he was now staring up at the ceiling as he tried to fall asleep.

Maka sat on the couch, her legs curled to her chest as she held them close. She was thankful that Kid let her borrow a pair of Liz's pajamas and she was allowed to stay in their room if she chose to because the two girls were out-of-town.

Kid came out of the kitchen with two cups of sweet dreams tea, he gave her, hers and he sat next to her. She sipped the tea and thanked him before setting it on the glass coffee table.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here, As I said I'll be sure to be gone in the morning." Maka says.

"Again, No need to thank me. I wish I could allow you to stay more but I'm afraid I have to be going tomorrow, I have another mission." Kid responds sipping his tea.

"It's okay." She says.

"So have you figured out what you were going to do?" Kid asks.

"I'm afraid not...I know I don't want to go because of Soul but I think about the fact I haven't seen my mother in a long time, I've come up with nothing to go on..." Maka says.

"May I suggest something?" Kid comments.

"Be my guest, I'm all ears, Kid." She says.

"I think you should go back to the apartment, If you want to stay, to stay with Soul. Fight for it, If you want to go, have the chance to be with your mom. Go. It's your choice, It's yours alone, Maka." Kid says.

Maka stayed silent thinking about his words, she still didn't know how to face this.

"I'm afraid, It's time for me to rest. I hope you find what you are looking for, Maka." He says giving a small smle before leaving with his tea.

Maka curled up on the couch in a ball, she stared at wall, the light from outside casted shadows on the wall, the window sill. She knew she was lost, Maka did not know waht to do, She had the oppurtunity to see her mom, to spend the time she wanted with her. But the cost was to leave her friends, to leave her partner, Soul. She closed her eyes sighing as she rested them. Maka knew tomorrow would be a long, tough day.


	11. Chapter 11

In the apartment, the sun shined through the curtains waking the sleeping Soul, the white haired scythe boy looked around and saw it was around 10:00 AM, he sat up rubbing his eyes looking around the room until his blurred sleepy sight returned to normal, the apartment felt so empty, even though Blair the Cat was still in the building, it was just because Maka wasn't around, he was so use to her waking him

"I should go look for her." Soul said to himself, he found his black leather jacket slipping it on, he was just about to put on his shoes when he heard a knock on the door, he forgot what he was doing and walked over to the door and unlocked it jolting it open.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have left like that." Maka said, she was clutching the sleeves of her jacket, she looked at the ground and then up at him, she was shocked when she was scooped into a tight hug.

"You don't need to apologize, I'm just glad your home." Soul says.

"Are you going to be this sweet all the time?" Maka questions, when they pulled away from the warm sweet hug, she walks into the apartment, Soul closed the apartment door behind them.

Soul chuckles. "You idiot, you could have frozen out there, you are so lucky I didn't call the cops to look for your ass."

Maka laughed shortly. "There's the Soul, I know and love." She smiled softly, her green eyes lighting up.

"Wait...You said 'all the time' but we don't have much time...Unless?" Soul questions, his crimsion eyes gluing to her green orbs, her smile only grew wider.

Maka nods with a smile on her face as he looked at the questioning Soul. She knew this was the right thing to do, there was no doubt about it.

"You're staying?" Soul replies.

"Of course, I mean...I do need to stay for school, along with being with my scythe to make it a death scythe, I can't do that in Rome. Plus I don't care what my dad says, I love you and want to be here with you." Maka answers.

Soul grabs Maka hugging her again more tighter, he pulled away and planted a kiss on her lips. "Just the words I wanted to hear, Maka Albarn."

* * *

After Soul had called Spirit, they had been waiting and within minutes of waiting for Spirit and Maka's mother to arrive, finally there was a loud knock on the door, which of course had to of been Spirit. Instead of waiting for someone to answer, Spirit barged into the small apartment, right away he had a death glare that was direction at Soul, only his gaze had softened seeing his daughter.

"Maka!" He shouts running to her about ready to hug her only for Maka to hit him over the head with a huge thick black book.

"Nope." She replies.

"I'm so glad your okay honey, I'm so sorry about Spirit if I would have known he would have ran you off I wouldn't have had him come with..." The mother said entering the room, tears streaming down her cheeks she pulled her daughter into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry I worried you, mom...I'm also sorry that you had to come out for nothing, I'm not going, I have loved ones here, I hope you understand." Maka answers pulling away tears spilling from her eyes.

"Of course I do, It was worth it to see you...Your Father has a weird way of acting like your Father, I guess he was trying to look out for you, Don't give up on him no matter how much of an idiot he is, give him a chance. It may not of worked for me and him but he is a good guy." She says.

"I can try, but I can't promise anything." Maka replies.

The blonde woman smiles before pulling her into a tighter hug. "A bond between meister and weapon is the greatest bond you could ever have. That Soul is a keeper, I can see how much he loves you."

"I know, he's not bad." Maka replies looking over at Soul who was far away giving the two space, she gave him a huge smile.

"Come on Spirit you can give me a ride to the airport, Maka I am so proud of you, I love you." Maka's mom says.

"I love you too, Mom. I hope to see you again soon." Maka replies.

And with that Maka's mom dragged spirit out the door leaving the two along in their apartment.

"Well that went well." Soul says walking up to Maka.

"Yeah...It did." Maka replies.

"Do you regret not going to Rome with your mother?" Soul questions.

"Not at all, my home is here with you and with our friends." Maka replies wrapping her arms around Soul's neck, their foreheads pressed together, Maka kisses Soul passionately as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Get a room you two." Blair comments, making a quick appearance before disappearing into the bathroom.

Soul and Maka pull away from each other with laughter at the awkward interruption from Blair, their noses still touching. "I love you My greatest weapon, Soul."

"I love you too, Meister Maka." Soul replies kissing her again.

* * *

**AN:/ Well that's it everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the story, I enjoyed writing it. I had a hard time at times when I had writers block but I managed. Well so long!**


End file.
